Infected Natsuki
) : Erika (best friend, ) : Literature MC1 (determinant boyfriend) : Manjiro ( ) : Manjiro's father ( ) : Manjiro's mother ( ) As Infected Natsuki : Kai (master) : Infected Sayori (master II) | affiliation = As Natsuki : Literature Club: : Natsuki's family As Infected Natsuki : Belief Club: "Demon" | font = | species = Infected Human | gender = Female | age = As Natsuki: 18 years oldAge statement by Dan Salvato on subreddit Discord As Infected Natsuki: Less than 1 day | height = 4'11" (149 cm)Concept height and statement on canon height | weight = As Infected Natsuki: | hair = Pastel PinkNatsuki's hair and Yuri's sweater statements by Satchely (#FFBBC3) | eyes = Pink }} Natsuki is the first or third Literature Club member to be infected with the Doki Doki Virus, becoming Infected Natsuki (インフェクテッド・ナツキ Infekuteddo Natsuki). History During Natsuki routes If Main Character 1 dated Natsuki during the cultural festival in Chapter 6: Monday, Day of the Festival, Natsuki becomes the third Literature Club member to be infected with the Doki Doki Virus. After the beginning of the invasion in the Literature Club, Natsuki protects her main character boyfriend from Infected Erika and Infected Yuri and dies to Infected Yuri when Infected Yuri stabs into the back of Natsuki's torso, tearing her body apart. Infected Erika revives Natsuki as Infected Natsuki and Infected Natsuki gains enhanced body strength and shapeable body size as her infected powers. During non-Natsuki routes If Main Character 1 did not date Natsuki during the cultural festival in Chapter 6: Monday, Day of the Festival and Natsuki went with Erika during the cultural festival, Natsuki becomes the first victim of the Doki Doki Virus. Having to use the restroom most of the day during the cultural festival, Kai implants a DDVirus Parasite in the toilet that Natsuki was using, pre-infecting the parasite into her during the next day upon entering the Literature Clubroom, and detonating the parasite, creating Infected Natsuki when Natsuki was going to give poetry advice to Erika. Upon being infected, Infected Natsuki immediately jumps on Erika and slowly infects Erika to become Infected Erika and teleports Erika and herself out of the Literature Clubroom with a creepy laugh. After infection From time-to-time, Infected Natsuki, Infected Yuri and occasionally Infected Erika will be chasing down the remaining Literature Club members. If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Natsuki, Infected Natsuki will still acknowledge him as her boyfriend and she'll briefly bring up her father's death during the Natsuki New Route. When the Literature Club members fight back, if Main Character 1's girlfriend is Natsuki, Main Character 1 is hesitant to fight against Infected Natsuki, especially if they have a close bond during the Natsuki New Route. If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Natsuki or if we could choose to save Natsuki first, he cures her first with a Vaccine Shot blast created by Koji. However, Infected Yuri will undergo Virus Fever Mode, becoming Infected Yuri (Virus Fever Mode), "The Shadow of Death". Later when Sayori is infected with the Doki Doki Virus, becoming a super demon called Infected Sayori, Sayori reinfects the former Literature Club members including Erika, Natsuki and Yuri under her control (and not under Kai's control) but when they attempted to save Infected Sayori, they were all cured of the Doki Doki Virus via a Vaccine Emitter used by Kosei. Battle information To be written... Infected Natsuki (Virus Fever Mode) If Infected Yuri is the first Literature Club member to be cured of the virus, Infected Natsuki demands more power and activates Virus Fever Mode through Doki Doki Virus Fever, becoming a giant beast of her former self called Infected Natsuki (Virus Fever Mode), "The Mad Beast Berserker". In her Virus Fever Mode, Infected Natsuki's sentient level and intelligence are reduced in exchange for incredible strength and endurance and the ability to manipulate the force of gravity. See also * Infected Natsuki (Virus Fever Mode) * Natsuki References Category:Belief Club members Category:Infected characters Category:ReLC!TDDV:Minibosses